Ekko/Příběh
Úvedení Ekko byl odhalen videem na oficiální stránce: 600px Krátký příběh Zázračný mladík Ekko, jenž vyrostl na drsných ulicích Zaunu, dokáže obratným manipulováním s časem vytěžit z každé situace maximum. Pomocí vlastního vynálezu, takzvaného Z-pohonu, prozkoumává rozvětvující se možnosti reality. Kromě experimentování s multidimenzionální pravděpodobností tráví Ekko celé dny řáděním s ostatními opuštěnými zaunskými dětmi. Ačkoliv si nade vše cení vlastní svobody, jakmile se jeho přátelé ocitnou v nebezpečí, neváhá udělat cokoliv, jen aby je ochránil. Nezasvěcenému pozorovateli by se mohlo zdát, že Ekko své krkolomné kousky provádí s neuvěřitelnou lehkostí a jistotou. Příběh Související příběhy: * Chronopauza Tvorba Dle své mytologie je Ekko chytrý chlapec, který pomocí svého důvtipu přežívá na ulicích Zaunu. Tento fakt jsem chtěl nějak přenést i do jeho herního systému, aby působil mazaně a důmyslně. Zeptal jsem se tedy sám sebe: Jak vytvořit zabijáka, který má ještě navíc za ušima? V League of Legend už máme několik přístupů, jak hráčům při ovládání šampiona zprostředkovat pocit šikovnosti: S Ezrealem si přijdete šikovní, když zasáhnete protivníka ručně mířenou střelou, s Jannou zase ve chvíli, když spojíte její schopnosti do jednoho komba správným způsobem a vytáhnete svého tahouna z bryndy. Zprostředkování pocitu chytrosti je ovšem o dost tvrdší oříšek. Je v tom rozdíl. Zed je šikovný, když si najde správnou pozici, zaútočí na svůj cíl a zasáhne jej svými schopnostmi. Zed je chytrý, když se nechá bezhlavě pronásledovat nepřáteli a pak se v pravou chvíli teleportuje zpátky ke stínu, jejž nechal daleko za sebou. Podstatný je pocit, že jste ze střetu vyšli vítězně díky dobré analýze situace, ne mechanické zručnosti nebo reakční době. A teď k Ekkovi. Působí chytře prostřednictvím prediktivního hraní. V zásadě jde o to, že místo abyste reagovali na to, co se stalo, snažíte se předvídat, co se teprve stane. A když se vám to podaří, odměna vás nemine. Nejlépe to je vidět na Ekkově W, Paralelní konvergenci. Tato schopnost po něm chce, aby zvážil aktuální okolnosti a rozhodl se, kde by měl být za tři sekundy. Pokud to udělá správně, dostane štít, ovšem jestliže to provede výjimečně dobře a odhadne, kde bude i jeho protivník, omráčí ho. Čas mezi sesláním a detonací spouští hru, při které se Ekko a jeho tým musí přesunout správným směrem, aby všichni skončili tam, kde je chtějí mít. Podobné to je s Časostrojem. V jednu chvíli během vývoje mohl Ekko přivolávat Q zpět ručně, ale ačkoliv pak tato schopnost působila mechanicky komplexnějším dojmem, Ekko kvůli tomu byl méně chytrý. Už nebylo zapotřebí zabývat se aktuální situací a použití kouzla se omezilo jen na obyčejnou otázku ano/ne. Dokáže ta koule někoho zasáhnout? Pokud ano, přivolám ji zpět. Bez mechanické komplexnosti musí Ekko plánovat, jak své Q použije, a měnit pozici tak, aby svůj cíl zasáhlo při letu tam i zpět. Je to zkrátka chytřejší. Druhým „chytrým herním prvkem“, který jsme chtěli do Ekkovy sady zapracovat, byly schopnosti, které mají určité základní funkce, ovšem při perfektním použití se jejich efekt násobí. Opět si to můžeme ukázat na Paralelní konvergenci. Vytváří poměrně velkou oblast, které se budou nepřátelé snažit vyhnout – v základní podobě to je tedy nástroj pro zónování. Stejně tak může Ekko seslat tuto schopnost na sebe a získat tak štít, což je další základní úroveň použití. Ovšem chce-li někoho omráčit, musí přijít na způsob, jak cíl společně se svými spojenci do dané oblasti nejen dostat, ale také ho v ní udržet. Když se vám podaří správně odhadnout situaci nebo ji dokonce ve spolupráci s ostatními členy svého týmu vytvořit a přesunout všechny do sféry, máte vítězství hromadného boje v kapse. Dále jsme u Ekka potřebovali přijít na to, jak vytvořit zabijáka, u kterého by nevadilo, že nedokáže zabít cíl jediným stisknutím spouště. Zabijácké zabijáky už máme (například Zed a LeBlanc), takže jsme se pokusili vytvořit podpůrného zabijáka. Ekko má podobně jako Ashe slabší závislosti, takže mu likvidace protivníka trvá déle než většině šampionů na stejné pozici. Ovšem co mu schází ve způsobovaném poškození, to dohání velkým množstvím omezujících efektů, pomocí kterých dokáže vyhrát týmové boje, i když nemá nejsilnější zbraně. Pokud například Zed nemůže zabít Anivii, tak ji prostě nezabije – v jiném směru svému týmu moc nepomůže. Ovšem když Ekko nemůže zabít Anivii, může ji (a možná i celý její tým) alespoň znehybnit, aby se o špinavou práci postarala třeba Jinx. Díky Chronopauze a Fázovému výpadu se nemusí bát riskovat a má silnou motivaci zkoušet se do boje pouštět několikrát po sobě, jestliže to poprvé nevyšlo na výbornou. Na závěr si možná říkáte, proč byste si měli brát do boje zabijáka, který nedokáže nikoho zabít. Není to tak docela pravda – když nějakému křehkému nepříteli klesne zdraví, Ekko si ho najde a zlikviduje. Navzdory zdání má totiž skutečný zabijácký potenciál, především schopnost vrhnout se na osamocený cíl Fázovým výpadem a poté jej popravit Paralelní konvergencí. Ashe je i nadále střelec a Ekko je stále zabiják – jen jsou trochu jiní než ostatní. Designer: gypsylord Citáty de:Ekko/Background en:Ekko/Background fr:Ekko/Historique pl:Ekko/historia Kategorie:Šampióni Kategorie:Příběh